Empty Room
by LaurieRoar
Summary: An intoxicated Blaine stumbles into an empty room, followed by an equally intoxicated Kurt. NC-17.


"Blaine?"

Blaine stumbled down the hallway, drink in hand, glancing excitedly back at his boyfriend following him. When he reached the end, he looked around, turning to the door on his left and then the one on his right. He reached out to try one of the handles and found it unlocked. With a smile, he pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Blaaaaine!" Kurt sang happily.

"I'm in here, baby!" Blaine's words were slurred. He'd just entered an empty room, a nicely made bed in the center, sitting there unoccupied and quite welcoming in his state. He turned around to face the door, a drunken, horny smile on his face as he glanced back at the bed.

Kurt stumbled in. His face was red, his eyes unfocused. "Where are you going, Blaine?" His voice was even higher than usual in his intoxication, and he held an uncharacteristically innocent tone that seemed to only come out around his boyfriend.

"Come in here, baby." Blaine fell or dove onto the bed, lying on his back with his arms and legs spread out. "Come lay with me, pretty…" The last word could've been interpretted as a pet name, but was actually more of an observation.

Kurt wandered, lost, over to the bed, walking quickly. He sat down beside Blaine, his back leaning slightly against his stomach. Blaine's arms reached around him, his hands flat over his body, then they slipped over his back and down to squeeze his ass.

Kurt shied away from the touch. "No…" He said, but he didn't leave. His head was bowed like he was embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine slurred. He sat up and inched up on the mattress, leaning against the wall. When Kurt didn't answer, just looking around the room drunkenly instead, he extended his arms as an offer to cuddle.

"Cuddles!" Kurt lunged forward into his arms, and both of them burst into a fit of giggles through their embrace. Blaine's guffaw sounded like he was hyperventilating.

When the laughter died down, Blaine reached under Kurt's legs and pulled him into his lap. He kissed him gently, and Kurt kissed back. They pulled halfway apart, and then leaned in again, their heads turning to the sides as both of them heated up.

Be it from the alcohol or not, Kurt's lips were ridiculously soft tonight. Blaine's own lips traced along them, taking them into his mouth and running his tongue along them. He tasted like alcohol, though Blaine couldn't be sure what kind. His tongue reached for the taste, the booze, the salt, and the familiar taste underneath that he just knew as his boyfriend's. He pushed his tongue against Kurt's soft lips, dipping it inside of his mouth.

Kurt pulled away, looking a little dizzy. Then he smiled suddenly and collapsed backwards on the bed, giggling. "Blaaaaaine!"

Blaine giggled and followed him, his hands still open-palmed on Kurt's body in a clear display of his horniness. He lay down on top of his boyfriend, crotch between his legs. Kurt's arms were extended above his head, one of his legs bent off the mattress. Now, he wrapped his limbs around Blaine, letting him kiss his face and down to his neck. Blaine tasted him lovingly, sucked on him, feeling him lying underneath him in his arms, his heart swelling with the pride of having him and his stomach heating with desire. He felt Kurt's breath start to speed up as he touched him, felt his heart beat faster and his muscles relax.

Blaine grew more excited as he felt Kurt becoming aroused. He bit his neck gently, relishing in the way it made him shiver, trailed his tongue down to his collarbone and kissed him. His voice grew raspy and breathless. "You're skin is so soft…" He moved back up to kiss his lips again.

"Mm…" Kurt moaned, high and breathy. He pressed his face against Blaine's curly hair. Blaine's hands explored needily, feeling Kurt's chest, his arms, his legs. He kissed him. Kurt's eyebrows were furrowed almost in a look of pain and he was breathing through his mouth in an expression of modest, almost embarrassed, desire. His hands felt along Blaine's body, fingertips tracing down his back, over his ass and his thighs. He whispered desperately, "Blaine."

Blaine sat up on his knees. Kurt's legs were spread wide over his own bent ones, his back slightly arched. Blaine was staring at his obviously male crotch. His hands reached down to grip his hips, and then he looked up at Kurt's face with a dazed sex grin. Blaine's hands disappeared under Kurt's shirt, gripping around his stomach and up to his ribcage. He moved up slightly, lining his crotch up with Kurt's, and thrust forward, grinding up against him. Both of them moaned.

"Oh! Blaine…" Kurt closed his eyes and gasped at the contact, his body moving up from the push. His legs fell open as Blaine thrust against him, grinding his manliness that now showed apparent through the jeans between them. Kurt gasped and moaned with every touch. Blaine's eyes, half-opened in lust, stared intently at Kurt's body as he writhed and squirmed underneath him, thrusting up for the friction.

Sweat quickly appeared around Blaine's hairline, a tiny droplet dripping down his temple. He breathed heavily through his mouth, letting out quick and heavy exhales. His movements grew faster and more intense, his cheeks going pink and his eyes glazing over. "Kurt, I'm gonna…"

"Mm, no!"

"Nng…"

"Blaine, no, not yet, not yet, keep going, go faster!"

Kurt pushed against him. His arms were outstretched on the bed, clutching at the blankets with white knuckles. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, thrusting and grinding up with an erection straining against his jeans. A darker spot was growing around his crotch, his pre-come soaking through his clothes.

Blaine was biting his lip, his hands massaging Kurt's thighs and keeping his legs spread apart.

"Nng! Blaine!" Kurt's voice broke with his moan.

Blaine closed his eyes, mouth opening wider, then he closed it and his face contorted as if he was in pain. "I'm gonna… I can't…"

"Wait… I'm…"

Sensing the desperation in his boyfriend's voice, Blaine's eyes flickered open. He dove or fell on top of Kurt, forearms glistening with sweat lining up around his face. He kept his eyes on Kurt's closed ones, his pale skin flushed with pink and shining with sweat, the pleasure and the desire radiating off of him in a way that was almost visible.

Blaine grinded against him hard, letting go of his legs and feeling them lock around his hips. He pushed and thrust against him, his open and limp mouth brushing against Kurt's wet lips and salty skin. He dropped his head down to his neck, exhaling a hot and wet stream of air against him and making him shiver. Kurt moaned, feeling the wetness left from Blaine's lips heating his skin. His legs bent back to his chest, and he felt his boyfriend's erection slipping and rubbing him everywhere between his legs, rolling over his own arousal and dipping down to his ass between his thighs, the tip of it pressing against his pants, making them brush against his entrance and sending him a feeling of overwhelming lust.

"I want…"

Blaine's hands dropped down to his thighs, rubbing his thumbs into the muscle of his ass.

He burst it out as one word, the breath leaving his body in steady gasps. "Inside-of-me…!"

Blaine was already unbuttoning Kurt's pants with one hand, pulling back, palming his own erection and rubbing Kurt's with his knee. He lifted Kurt's jeans and underwear up, just revealing his pale ass, turned pink from the rubbing and arousal, and between the perfect mounds of flesh, the impossibly tiny opening that made Blaine's breath catch in his throat, his heart pound faster and his eyes glaze and focus on nothing but that one perfect sight.

Kurt reached forward and undid Blaine's belt buckle, then the button, and pulled his jeans down, grabbing his penis with a high-pitched, yearning "uh", his legs spreading and hiking up more to grant it access. "In me. Blaine."

His voice was so high, so full of desire and love, fuelled with the undertones of a masculine strength. Blaine's fingers made their way between his thighs, spreading him apart as he whimpered to be taken. He dipped his head down between them, pushing his mouth against the opening that had him so mesmerized, exhaling his hot breath against him. His tongue brushed against it, the saliva dripping inside of him and shining on the outside.

He forced himself to be patient. "I have to stretch you."

"No." His voice was low and husky, restless. Kurt pushed himself against Blaine's crotch, making his erection brush against him with friction impossible to ignore.

Blaine let out a low groan and pushed forward against Kurt's body, making him moan and spread his legs more, arch his back, his hands holding his thighs up against his chest. "In me, Blaine, in me…" Blaine rubbed his erection between Kurt's legs so that the tip hooked the opening there, and with a grunt of anticipation, pushed against it.

He lay forward on top of Kurt's body as he slid inside of him. Kurt's legs clung to him tightly, his arms wrapped around him and his mouth open and frozen as he felt himself being filled.

"Blaine…" He whimpered quietly.

Blaine thrust him deeply, his head resting against the mattress above Kurt's shoulder. Kurt let out beautiful high-pitched grunts, his deep breaths heaving his chest and gently lifting Blaine up and down.

The tightness and the textures inside of his boyfriend were unbelievable. Blaine's thrusts sped up, pushing into him faster and harder, pounding against him with all of the strength and alcohol in him. Kurt took him in with his wide-spread legs, stretching and clenching against him in a perfect contrast. His orgasm came without warning. He rode it out, lifting Kurt a little to clutch under his back. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm…" He felt the wetness of Kurt's release against his jeans.

Blaine kept pushing into him as Kurt came down from his orgasm. He tried to avoid Kurt's crotch, assuming him to be oversensitive now, but his own needy arousal was difficult to control. He slid easily in and out of him now, grunting and moaning with the pleasure.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his exhales hitting Blaine's ear seductively.

"Mmm…" Blaine grunted, thrusting against him hard. Kurt's body rocked up and down with his movements, his ass tightening around him, sending waves of ecstasy through his body.

"Blaine, fill me up…"

Blaine moaned loudly, his voice echoing through his dazed and drunken ears, making him push harder, grip him tighter, get closer…

"Fill me up, Blaine…"

The heated tightness swelled in his abdomen. He felt it grow, fuelled by his boyfriend's voice, his body, the alcohol…

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered in his ear, his arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as he thrust inside. "… I love you…"

Blaine came deep inside of him. His orgasm spread slowly but powerfully through his body, the pleasure extending to the edges of his fingertips. He stayed still, frozen, lying on top of Kurt. When he was finally finished after what seemed like hours of pure joy, he gingerly pulled himself out and collapsed beside him, pulling him into his arms.

Blaine exhaled heavily several times, and then finally let out the only words he could force his lips to form.

"Love you too."

"Mm…" Kurt groaned contentedly. "Where… where are we?"


End file.
